Three main focuses of this work are: (1) Developing a compendium of current research and results on various topics of toxicological significance; (2) Developing a document designed to provide balanced evaluation of biological effects and health hazard assessments of selected chemicals; and (3) Assisting in the development of a document on criteria of methods to be used in the toxicological evaluation of various compounds.